The day she left
by A rose by any other names
Summary: Set after 4x14 Spoilers for this episode ahead . Sara is leaving for London and Neal catches her up at the last moment...


The Day she left  
On a gloomy day of May, Sara Ellis was making the last check up around her empty apartment. All her belongings had been moved to her new loft in London the previous day. She felt weird, leaving behind her that place she calls home. Where Neal almost killed her and then saved her life in a matter of days . Where she spent many sleepless night searching for that damn Rafael or in his arms. She was excited, of course, to start the new branch of Sterling Bosch with a higher position and a better paycheck. She loved to travel and never felt homesick because she had learned long ago not to attach herself too much. Of course she missed the company of her parents when they were still alive. She also missed sleeping in her own bed, but nothing deep like leaving a piece of herself behind. That was what she felt now. After her third walk around the apartment, she stopped. Took a deep breath and took her travel bag. She had packed the essential in one hand bag to travel quicker. She opened the door and took two slow steps outside. She locked it and put the keys in her purse. She wasn't selling that apartment, her comfortable financial situation allowed it and for once she let herself be nostalgic. She had already said goodbye to the Burkes the previous night at a " goodbye but not adieu" dinner party. She was surprised to see Jones, Diana and Mozzie who bought the most amazing wine, which suspected was from Neal's collection. Sadly, Neal couldn't make it because he had an issue to resolve with his Dad. She understood, but she did regret not seeing him ... While she was in her daydreams, the cab she ordered arrived. She wanted to pass by Neal's house, but she would be running late if she did the big detour, especially at that time of day. Moreover, she told herself that it was only an "ami-amant", more like lied to herself but oh well. After the success of the recovery of Marie-Antoinette's perfume, Sara transfer was accelerated much to Neal's disappointment, which he hid pretty well, and her's. But she also felt rewarded for all the hard work and a special meeting with Mr Sterling and Mr Bosch, if you can believe it, only made it greater. She arrived at JFK 2 hours before departures. Perfect timing she thought. She made her way inside and went straight to the gates screen. Her flight's gate wasn't determined yet. She decided to head through security, but she heard her name called. She turned around. And guess who it was? Neal was heading her way.

"Couldn't let you go before giving you this" He handed her a black umbrella with an ivory handle.

" Wow! Neal that's beautiful. Are you sure? You didn't steal it ? Did you" i teased him.

"I'm hurt Sara" he said holding his heart.

"Aren't you a bit out of your radius?" I asked him.

"Indeed I am but don't worry a certain agent Peter Burke freed me of my anklet." He said with childlike grin.

"No agents? I'm impressed. So ... this is goodbye i guess" she said looking down.

"Farewell! God knows when we shall meet again." he bowed, kissed my hand and winked.

"How Shakespearean of you" I smiled.

We looked at each other. he bit his lips and his head came closer. Our lips met. It was a very sweet kiss. He moved backward and smiled. My feelings were starting to run wild. All this time I was kidding myself if I thought He was just a friend. How could he? He was perfect and he understood me. He made my life a bit more fun. He knew the right words to cheer me up. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him one last time. His kiss was hungry and desperate. Yes, I could feel he felt the same way. But it was too late to change my mind. We finally parted and he said in a very self-controlled voice:

" My dear if you ever go to the National Gallery keep an eye open for what may be allegedly a Caffrey piece of art" he winked.

"You mean forgery?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Potato? Potahtoe?" he responded with his con man smile.

"Right" I laughed. "I really have to go now. I'll send you postcards. More than one" I promised.

"Less than 700" he said and took me in his arm for a last hug. I finally made my way to security and waved one last time to him.


End file.
